De Cero a Heroe
by PajaroLoco24
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando la persona que más quieres no tiene en claro cuanto es la grandeza de tu afecto hacia ella? ¿Qué estamos dispuestos a ofrecer a cambio de que seamos notados por esa persona como alguien "especial"?
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia un tanto diferente, espero que la desfruten

**De Cero a Héroe**

_**Prologo**_

¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando la persona que más quieres no tiene en claro cuanto es la grandeza de tu afecto hacia ella? ¿Qué estamos dispuestos a ofrecer a cambio de que seamos notados por esa persona como alguien "especial"?

No muchos tenemos en claro que es lo que queremos, ni mucho menos lo que estamos dispuestos a hacer, cambiar o incluso abandonar por el "amor" que se le tiene a alguien. Es muy difícil diferenciar entre lo que podría ser un capricho del ser humano de lo que en realidad significa el amor verdadero.

Ahí radica otra pregunta popular, ¿Qué es el amor verdadero? Cada persona tiene su propio pensamiento, su propia creencia respecto a lo que significa esto. Sin embargo también esta la variable, ¿Cuál es esta? Es sencillo, hay demasiadas personas indecisas y cambiantes en el mundo. No me voy a poner a debatir cuales son los "pros y contras" de estas personas, simplemente cabe resaltar que estas existen.

Realmente desde mi punto de vista, no hay mejor historia que la que es narrada en tercera persona. Sin embargo, aquí no cabe esa posibilidad, ya que no tengo ni la menor idea de cuales son los pensamientos de personas ajenas a mí. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, planeo contarles mi propia historia, por lo cual este relato será contado en primera persona.

¿Quién soy? Ni yo misma lo se. Aunque les podría contar lo que hasta ahora he descubierto de mi misma y lo que ya sabia. Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray, tengo 16 años. Nací el 26 de diciembre de 1996, por lo tanto mi signo es Capricornio. Mi cabello es rubio y hace poco me lo corte corto y debido a eso mi abuelo me llama "Pájaro Loco". Mis ojos son verdes, nada del otro mundo. Practico varios deportes, entre ellos basketball y handball, por lo cual tengo buen físico. Mi altura es de 1,69m y mi peso es de 55kg más o menos. Estudio en el William McKinley ubicado en Ohio, un pueblito del que deseo salir en cuanto termine la secundaria. Mis mejores amigos son Noah Puckerman, el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, y Santana López, la capitana de las porristas.

No soy precisamente lo que se llamaría una chica "popular", no es que este en el fondo de la pirámide social pero tampoco en lo mas alto. Aunque eso no es algo que me quite el sueño, por decirlo de alguna manera. Soy una chica sociable, sin complejos en cuanto a mi apariencia, no me gusta juzgar a las personas sin antes conocerlas, me encanta el deporte, amo las fiestas y emborracharme, generalmente soy una chica relajada que no siente nervios en casi ninguna situación, soy muy celosa, romántica empedernida, inteligente y segura de mi misma. Algo muy importante que tienen que saber de mí es que soy lesbiana, de eso es algo de lo que no tengo ninguna duda.

¿Cuál es mi opinión sobre el amor verdadero? Aun no lo descubro, lo único que conozco del amor tiene nombre y apellido, Rachel Berry. Una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, con fama de no poder estar con el mismo chico por más de tres días. La capitana del equipo de hockey femenino de la escuela como asi también del club coral. Cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones casi negros, labios extremadamente deseables, su nariz es un poco fuera de lo común y cuerpo digno de una jugadora de hockey. Su mejor amigo es Brody Weston, el chico ciertamente no me cae un 100% bien, ya que se que quiere meterse en la cama de Rachel. Su mejor amiga es Brittany Pierce, que casualmente también es amiga mía y novia de Santana.

Por alguna extraña razón, coincidimos en todas y cada una de nuestras clases desde que entro en la escuela el año pasado. Y por otra razón aun mas extraña, a pesar de poder tener cualquier otra persona de compañera, desde el segundo trimestre del año pasado ella se empeño en que yo fuese su compañera de asiento hasta que terminemos la secundaria. Ya nos conocíamos desde antes de entrar en la secundaria, pero ella iba a otra escuela, pero jamás fuimos cercanas hasta que empezamos a compartir banco. Fue completamente inevitable enamorarme de ella y lo peor es que mientras mas la sigo conociendo y mas tiempo paso con ella mis afectos hacia ella van incrementando.

Pero simplemente me mata, me mata estar con ella y sin ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

Ahí iba, caminando a paso lento hacia la escuela, lento pero feliz. Estaba escuchando música, como siempre lo hago cuando comino. Era una mañana extraña, yo me sentía extraña; el hecho de que mi moto estaba en el taller debe ser parte de eso, ya que ella es la que me lleva todas las mañanas a la escuela. Aunque esa mañana no iba a preocuparme por eso, me gustaba caminar y escuchar música me relajaba asi que no le prestaría atención a eso.

Ese dia volvíamos de las vacaciones de verano, muchos tristes, yo feliz. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de compartir mi mañana con ella. Eso me hacia feliz.

Cuando pase por la puerta de entrada, comencé a saludar a mis conocidos y amigos, me gustaba ser una persona amable y simpática. Llegue a mi casillero, lo abrí y saque mis libros para mi primera clase, Física Avanzada. ¿Les conté acaso que mi sueño es ser médica? Creo que no, pues ahora lo saben.

-Hey Fabray- Puckerman y sus saludos matutinos. Me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Puck, te veo muy temprano por estos lares ¿te caiste de la cama?- le dije completamente convencida de que algo tuvo que pasar para que este patán haya madrugado.

-No veo cual es el problema en llegar temprano para ver cual será tu presa para esta semana, oí que hay una chica nueva- dijo Noah con cara soñadora.

-Sabía que por algo era- dije simplemente, con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? El viernes hay una fiesta en la casa de Finn, podríamos ir a buscar chicas- dijo el con una ceja levantada.

-Tú sabes muy bien que no me interesa buscar chicas Puck.- dije con una mirada de "¿no es obvio?".

-Si Fabray, lo se. Pero Rachel estará en esa fiesta, nunca se pierde una.

-No tengo ganas de ver como se besuquea con Hudson.- dije con cansancio en la voz.

-Ya ha pasado una semana desde que son novios Quinn, mira si en la fiesta conviertes a Finn en un venado, piénsalo- y sin dejarme contestar nada, se marcho hacia su taquilla.

De alguna manera u otra, Puckerman siempre consigue convencerme de ir a cualquier lugar. Aunque tengo que admitir que de todos modos hubiese ido, no solo a Rachel le gustan las fiestas.

Ya estaba sentada en mi pupitre al final de la clase, ya lo se "ese es el lugar de los que no hacen nada"; pero aunque sea una chica medianamente aplicada, Rachel quería este lugar y me es mucho mas seguro ya que nadie a mis espaldas vera como la como con la mirada.

Tengo severos problemas para concentrarme, siempre los tuve, pero en ese punto de mi vida ya no me importaba distraerme si mi objeto de distracción estaba cruzando la puerta y regalándome una sonrisa que simplemente me iluminaba la mañana.

-Hola Quinn- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla que duro menos de lo que hubiese deseado.

-Buenos días Rachel- aun a estas alturas, dudo seriamente como es que no se preguntaba por qué cada vez que la veía tenia (la sigo teniendo, no se preocupen) una cara de estupida que acaba de expulsar una flatulencia. En otras palabras, cara de tonta enamorada.

-¿No te duele la cabeza Quinn?- preguntó y mi expresión fue de total desconcierto.

-¿La cabeza? ¿Por qué habría de dolerme la cabeza?- pregunte con un tono de incertidumbre casi total, casi.

-Vamos, no te hagas la tonta. Esta mañana tuve que tomarme una pastilla para poder asistir a la escuela. No habías tomado tanto como yo pero aun asi estabas bastante pasada de copas- dijo con su hermosa sonrisa impresa en su rostro.

-Ohh, te refieres a eso. Bueno sabes que la resaca no es algo común en mí. Excepto cuando no me acuerdo nada, en esos casos me mareo mucho a la hora de levantarme.- con una pequeña sonrisa recordé la salvaje fiesta en la casa de Noah.

-Oye- llamó mi atención- gracias.- les juro que de todas las cosas que me podría haber dicho, esa era la que menos me esperaba.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué me das las gracias Rachel?- pregunte desorientada.

-Como tu también sabes Quinn, aunque este borracha siempre me acuerdo de todo al dia siguiente.

_Flashback _

_ Estaba con Santana en la barra bebiendo unos tragos, Brittany estaba bailando en el medio de la sala de Puck junto a Mike. Realmente es muy difícil seguirle el ritmo a esa rubia hiperactiva, Santana ya esta acostumbrada pero como no me quería dejar sola dejo a su novia bailando con el joven asiático y asi acompañarme. _

_ -¿Cuándo cahajos le vass a decir a Gayberry que estas coladísima por ellllla?- la morena, al igual que yo habíamos tomado de mas y como corresponde hablábamos arrastrando silabas y letras._

_ -Lespez ya te he dicho que Rachel no es lesssbiana, asi que no melestes. Dejame a mi que estuy bien asi siendo solo su am –hip- am –hip- amigga._

_ -¿Ese no es Hudson yéndose con boca de trucha?- pregunto Santana de repente._

_ Si, efectivamente era el gigantón abandonando la casa junto al rubio. Ninguno de los dos parecía ir en sus plenas facultades. Pero lo importante era que yo sabia que el morocho había traído a Rachel y ninguno de los amigos de la cantante había asistido a la fiesta. _

_ Por lo tanto Rachel debería andar vagando por alguna parte de la casa buscando alguien que la ayude a volver a su casa. ¿Qué fue lo siguiente que paso? Sencillo, Quinn al rescate. _

_ Busque por toda la casa, decidí salir al patio trasero para ver si tenia suerte. Bendito sea mi instinto, mi pequeña castaña estaba sentada en el pasto contando los limones del árbol del vecino._

_ -Hola- dije sentándome a su lado en el verde pasto, que estaba levemente roseado por los aspersores que Puck activo previamente a la fiesta._

_ -¡QUINN!- lo próximo que supe fue que estaba en una situación bastante "extraña". Rachel estaba abrazada a mi cuerpo fuertemente, mi espalda había caído contra el suelo y ella estaba totalmente recargada sobre mí. _

_ Debo admitir que el alcohol es muchas veces mi amigo, soy muy vergonzosa a veces y si no fuera por el alto porcentaje de bebida en mi sangre, la proximidad de nuestros rostros hubiese causado un inevitable sonrojamiento en mí._

_ -Rachel, ¿Por qué estas sola?- dije intentando aparentar normalidad y mucha menos ebriedad._

_ -Finn me dejo aquí pporque el querrria ir a jugar a la nueva consola de jueggos de Sam.- me dijo con ojos llorosos.- Quinn no se como llegar a ccasa sin que me violen o mis paddres se den ccuenta de que estoy ebria._

_ -No te preocupes Rach, siempre estaré para cuidarte. No importa que pase.- dije levantándome con ella en brazos. Realmente por una vez en mi vida hago algo productivo con mis músculos. _

_ Con mucho cuidado, salimos de la casa, o mas bien la saque de la casa. Caminamos unas once cuadras hasta que llegamos a su casa, aunque ella se durmió en la tercera. Entramos por la puerta trasera y la subí hasta su habitación, vestida y todo la metí a la cama. Verifique que todo estuviera bien en ella y camine hasta la puerta._

_ -Te amo- susurre antes de abandonar la habitación para dirigirme hacia mi casa._

_Finflashback._

-Rachel sabes que siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites, eso hacen las amigas, ¿no?- ella solo asintió y en ese momento entro el profesor.

Nos acomodamos para escuchar al profesor, que al parecer esta mañana venia especialmente entusiasmado.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo con alegría en sus palabras, recibió en cambio un saludo lleno de cansancio por parte de la mayoría de los alumnos.- hoy como es el primer dia he decidido dejar a un lado la física e investigar mas sobre el dia de hoy. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de que se celebra hoy?

Claramente mi mañana estuvo llena de sorpresas, primero lo de Rachel y luego eso. Claramente sabia que se celebraba ese dia, era uno de mis hobbies secretos. Asi que levante mi mano y el profesor me dio la palabra.

-Hoy es el dia de los ángeles caídos- si, ese es mi hobbie mas secreto y profundo, los ángeles caídos.- hoy se celebra, en la cultura satanista el revelamiento de Luzbel o Lucifer en contra de la voluntad de Dios.

-Muy bien Quinn, justamente es eso de lo que les quería hablar. Como ya saben, en el cristianismo existen tres arcángeles que protegen toda la creación, estos son Gabriel, Miguel y Rafael. Pero también sabemos que lo tienen que proteger de algo, los demonios. Muy fácilmente un ángel se puede transformar en un demonio o ángel caído. Mi pregunta es. ¿Puede un demonio o semi demonio transformarse en un ángel?


End file.
